Paper Planes: MuroKuro
by XRinnumeneX
Summary: A set of drabbles (3 in each chapter) with Himuro Tatsuya and Kuroko Tetsuya. Smut can be requested but until then, it'll be safe. Full of fluff and a drop of angst every now and then.
1. Intro

**************A series of one shots (made by King Rinnumene, of course) dedicated to a fluffy ship that Rinnumene had discovered- MuroKuro / HimuKuro.**

**There will be some appearances of TakaKuro, OgiKuro, and GoMKuro, but this will mostly contain MuroKuro. **

**Every chapter will have at least 3 seperate one shots :3 **

**[#] **Senpai to Kouhai **[#]**

_Kuroko is a first year in Yosen, alongside Murasakibara. Somehow, the purple head had convinced the stubborn bluenette into entering the same school as him, which was a surprise to all the other Miracles. Kuroko does not play basketball because he is the Vice President of the Literary Club and volunteers at the school's Library. He does, however, watch practice._

"Murasakibara-kun shouldn't slack off during games," Kuroko advised to the titan-like male as he watched Murasakibara trot towards his direction, not even a single sweat dropping from his forehead. Behind the giant male was another regular, a truly outstanding one. He was not only skillful, but humble as well. And in addition, he gave off a very 'cool guy' vibe that many girls adored. Himuro Tatsuya, a second year in Yosen.

"Kuro-chin knows baskeyball is boring for me," Murasakibara reminded as he placed himself to the right of the tinier male. He shuffled through his bag and began to place multiple sweets on the bleachers.

"Kuroko-kun is right, Atsushi," Himuro agreed, setting himself down to the left of the bluenette, a radiant smile on his face. Himuro was blatantly handsome and his current state was more than tantalizing. The way he sat gave the bluenette view of his beautiful face; A bead of sweat cascading down his forehead to his cheek to his neck- oh, how Kuroko loved necks. Just the sight made him want to shiver. The tanktop the ravenette wore revealed his toned muscles that were well proportioned to his body and if it couldn't get any better, the color of electric blue was simply striking on his skin. "Kuroko-kun?"

At the sound of his senpai's voice, the bluenette's thoughts diminished and were replaced by embarrassment. "Ah.. Gomen, I was dozing off. Did you say something, senpai?"

"I was wondering if you could tutor me in Literature. You're a real bookworm so I was hoping you could help your senpai out. Literature is my weak point, you see," Himuro repeated with a weak smile. "This dystopian novel is really confusing and I really don't understand much of what's going on."

"Muro-chin is bad at Literature,~" Murasakibara teased with a smile, popping a lolipop in his mouth after his statement.

"Ah, I would be delighted to help you, Himuro-senpai," Kuroko stated.

[#]

Himuro gently nipped at the tiny pink eraser of his pencil, his eyes skimming through the small page of the book. He had a troubled look on his *beautiful* face, clearly caused by the novel he was so determined to understand. Glancing to the side, he met eyes with his tutor, Kuroko, and sighed deeply.

"Kuroko-kun, I really don't understand," proclaimed, adding in a simple "I give up."

"Himuro-senpai is overanalyzing everything. The page talks about Jun's odd red hair and the society he lives in. Area six's population consists of all males and females with small brown eyes and jet black hair. However, Jun's hair is red, making him stand out. He explains that he had dyed it, and it was even recommended by the government that he did so. Parts of his hair that are still red symbolize his outcasted feelings and how he cannot express his true self because of his hair," Kuroko explained, leaning in to skim around the page.

"Waagh," Himuro groaned, leaning back on his swively chair. "This is seriously difficult."

"Do not fret, I said I would help," the bluenette reminded as he turned the page.

"This is seriously not cool. I'm your senpai and yet, you're helping me. I can't be that stupid, right?"

"Himuro-senpai is overexaggerating. There is nothing wrong with a kouhai teach a senpai, just like how it is not wrong to date a kouhai though you are a senpai. All it takes is practice."

"Hn.. I'll trust on you, then, Kuroko-kun."

[#]

After a month of turoring his senpai, Kuroko succeeded in helping the ravenette understand the core novel his class was analyzing. The first few days were rough, but as each weak passed, the novel itself was much easier to understand. In fact, Himuro ended up joining the Literary Club and was also forced by Kuroko to read three seperate novels that were very confusing and a bit hard to understand. Though the second year wasn't overjoyed to read any of the novels, he did so for his kouhai.

Kuroko wandered aimlessly throughout the hallway of the school, sipping his vanilla shake silently. It was currently lunch and the club meeting was canceled, therefore he had more free time than usual. As he meandered peacefully, he heard a rush of footsteps coming at him. Suddenly, a large body crashed into his own with large arms wrapping around his neck. Smelling the scent of the male's uniform, Kuroko was suprised to find his senpai engaging in such an intimate action.

"Senpai..?"

"Kuroko! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Because of you, I aced my assessment on the core novel!" Himuro exclaimed excitedly.

"Hai.. I'm very proud of you, senpai," Kuroko congratulated, trying to pry himself out of the ravenette's grip.

Finally releasing his hold on the bluenette, Himuro grinned childishly and rubbed at the back of his neck. "If it wasn't for you, I swear I would have failed that test."

"I merely assisted you, senpai. I don't deserve this praise."

"C'mon, no need to be humble," Himuro said with a wink.

"Seeing as Himuro-senpai has passed, it seems my assistance is no longer needed," Kuroko stated monotonously. "I truly enjoyed teaching senpai. Thank you very much."

"Pfft." Himuro shuffled Kuroko's blue locks, a tinge of red brushed against his cheeks. "Stop being so formal with me, I'm not used to it. And just because I passed doesn't mean we won't be seeing each other anymore."

"I am aware, senpai."

Changing his expression of happy to a more serious one, Himuro looked deeply into those large baby blue eyes, his lips pressed into a thin line. "Say.. Does Kuroko-kun mind going to the acquarium with me on Saturday?"

Kuroko tilted his head. "Ah, that is a very tempting offer. I do not have anything planned that day so I am able to accompany senpai."

"Hontou?! Ah, easier than expected," Himuro cheered with a chuckle.

[#]

And week after week, Kuroko found himself spending more and more time with the ravenette. He began to realize he had a thing for his senpai, though he wasn't at all surprised by the outcome. He was just happy that he could be by Tatsuya's side.

"Tatsuya-kun," Kuroko called out to his now third year senpai.

"Ah, Tetsuya. How are you?" Tatsuya gave him a warm smile that caused Kuroko's heart to beat rapidly.

"Tatsuya-kun is graduating soon, ne.."

With a chuckle, the ravenette noddded. "Yeah, I am. It's kind of a scary thought, but I think I'll manage."

"I see."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Truly, I have spent an enormous amount of time with you. I have enjoyed it very much," Kuroko started with a large blush on his cheeks. The sight surprised Tatsuya. "A-And.. I just wanted to c-confess to Tatsuya-kun that I really like him.. More than just a friend."

A pause. Silence filled the two.

Kuroko's eyes shifted from left to right and fidgeted constantly, a small pout on his lips.

Silence.

"A-ano.. I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea," Kuroko stammered, dissappointment clearly present in his eyes. "I'm sorry.. I'll just-"

A kiss. Might as well have flowers floating around them and shit.

It was soft, gentle, very quick. Kuroko didn't respond out of shock; he didn't realize he was being kissed until the ravenette pulled away.

"Wha-.."

Tatsuya chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous smile plastered on his face. "Haha.. Sorry.. Too soon? I've been waiting for far too long for you to confess.. I couldn't help myself!"

"Wah.. Is that true?"

"Yeah.. I've liked you ever since we met, so!"

"S-senpai.." Kuroko mumbled, burrowing his face into his palms.

SENPAI NOTICED KUROKO!

**[#]** Falling ** [#] **

Himuro Tatsuya was a successful Japanese-American model who was famous internationally. He had the look, the style, the personality. He was simply a beautiful sight that captured hearts of both young and old aged women.

During a photo shoot in which he was to collaborate with a well-known Japanese model, Kise Ryouta, he caught a glimpse of a light blue blur. And that was when it all began.

Kuroko Tetsuya was Kise's manager, as well as an underground nico nico douga singer going under the name "HYON." He was a peculiar male, Himuro thought, but was obviously very intruiging. The ravenette had to admit that the manager's baby blue eyes devoid of emotions and that soft, yet stoic expression was extremely sexy. And before he knew it, a one night stand was formed.

Himuro, of course, was captivated by the bluenette's appearance and ravished his body because the bluenette was _sexy; _He had no knowledge of Kuroko's personality, likes, dislikes, etc. Hell, he was lucky enough to have even tasted the male's pale flesh, considering that if he had not attended Kise's party, the bluenette would not have gotten drunk, nor would he have succumbed to the raven-headed model.

But after the amazing, lust filled night, Himuro couldn't seem to shake the alluring Kuroko out of his mind. His moans, his weak and flushed face.. He wanted more and more and more.. He wanted that male to be his own.

Though he thought himself to be driven by lust, his heart knew otherwise. And thankfully, Kuroko gave the ravenette a chance, a test trial, you could say. For a year, it went on, with a plethora of complications thrown at them, one after the other. However, that didn't mean they gave up.

It wasn't until before his lover's twenty-third birthday that Himuro realized he loved Kuroko. And he couldn't believe, that even now, he fell hard.

**[#] **A Simple Wish **[#]**

_"I'm sorry," the short male with sky blue hair had apologized for the umpteenth time, his eyes expressing the sadness he could not express through his face. _

_"Tetsuya, you don't have to-" _

_"I cannot take anymore, Tatsuya-kun. I simply can't," Kuroko proclaimed in a broken voice, cutting off his beloved Himuro. And with a step back, his body plummeted downwards and into the hard pavement, a loud THUMP! echoing within walls of Seirin High. All movement halted and for once, every body noticed the invisible male, body broken, bloodied. Many shrieked, the basketball team collapsed on their knees and sobbed. Himuro, too, fell on his knees and clenched the hem of his shirt, a large amount of tears pouring from his eyes. _

_He could not save him, he could not save the boy he cherished most. _

_What's worse was that- in the end- the bluenette never even knew of Himuro's deep, sincere feelings. _

_Love. _

_It was such a painful thing. _

**Fin. **

**Wah, I'm thinking of making all these one shots angsty. But that'd hurt all of us, so one out of the four will be angst. In addition, M-rated chapters may come out. Who knows~**


	2. Music

**A/N: My friend read the first set of drabbles.. She was reading the first two out loud and we were making fun of it. **

**Until the last one. **

**Where she was like "FRIGGIN INVI HOW DARE YOU **

**LIKE**

**OMG **

**WHY WOULD **

**GAAAH" **

**And I was officially hated for the day c: **

**Did you guys not like? **

**I like Angst. **

**But just tell me if you no like c: **

**[#] Muro-nii [#] **

Muro-nii was a kind, peaceful man with soft, alluring eyes and a sweet smile. He cared for all his little brothers, though they came from other families. Kagami Taiga, the second oldest. Murasakibara Atsushi, the third oldest. And then Kuroko Tetsuya, the youngest. He cherished all of them, every single one, with every ounce of his heart.

Everyone noticed it, that Muro-nii showed his love in different ways. With Kagami, it was with basketball. For Murasakibara, it was with a plethora of sweets and other types of unhealthy junk. And with Kuroko, let's just say it wasn't a normal way of showing your own blood you loved them.

"Ah, Muro-nii," Kuroko greeted with a small bow. "Ohayoo gozaimasu (Good morning). Did you have a nice dream?"

Himuro grinned and pecked his little brother on the cheek as he ruffled the sky blue locks of Kuroko. "It was a very pleasant one. Thank you, Tetsukkun."

"Hai. Atsu-nii, Tai-nii and I prepared breakfast for you."

"Ah, is that so? Normally, you three would wake up later than me, so why are you up so early?"

"Muro-nii is very forgetful. It's your birthday," Kuroko reminded with a dissapointed sigh. "Please do not act like a grandpa. It is important you remember your own birthday because if you don't remember your own, how will you remember ours?"

"Hai, hai. Sorry, darling. Mmkay, let's see what you guys prepared."

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi screeched as she glomped the small bluenette, rubbing her bosom all over him.

"Momoi-san, please stop," Kuroko pleaded monotonously.

"Nee! Tetsu-kun lets Himuro-kun hug him tightly! Why can't I?!" Momoi complained with a pout on her lips.

"We are brothers, afterall."

"But sometimes you two act more like a couple than siblings! That's not fair, right? Tetsu-kun is my boyfriend, right?"

"Momoi-san," Kuroko began with a desperate sigh. "One, I am not your boyfriend. I have told you many times. And not only that, Muro-nii and I just express our love in ways normal siblings do not. It is fine." _It's fine, right? _He asked himself, questioning the actions he had done with his big brother.

"Muro-nii," Kuroko called for his big brother, worry in his large azure eyes. His mind was still filled with questions, whether he only thought of Himuro as his big brother or as something even more. He felt as if his Muro-nii only loved him as a sibling, and that made him feel.. Very saddened.

"Hai, hai, coming." Himuro went inside his little brother's room, a tired look in his face. His Muro-nii was overworking himself again. He shut the door behind him and pushed his hair back, revealing the eye he rarely shows. "Is there something wrong, Tetsukkun?" He sat beside the worried teen and placed the bluenette in his lap, burrowing his face in the crook of Kuroko's neck.

"I was wondering.." Kuroko started, a faint frown present on his face. "I was wondering if what we do is normal for siblings.."

"What do you mean?" Himuro asked, wrapping his arms around Kuroko's waist, an act of over protectiveness.

"Well.. Momoi-san say that we act more like a couple than siblings.. Is that a bad thing..?"

"It isn't a bad thing, Tetsuya. In fact, different siblings show their love in different ways. That's all there is."

"But.."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I feel as if.. Tatsuya-nii is leading me on when he only thinks of me as his little brother."

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. If you want, I'll stop being so intimate with you," Himuro said, releasing his grasp on Kuroko. He set the boy down and stood up, ruffling Kuroko's blue locks. With a final smile, "Your big brother is tired, so he's going to sleep, okay?"

_I didn't want you to stop, Tatsuya-nii.. _

_[#] Time skiiip! [#] _

It was Kuroko's last year of highschool; his elder brothers had already graduated. His feelings for his big brother never changed; he loved the ravenette dearly. However, he knew to move on, so he gave a familiar bruenette a chance.

"Ogiwara-kun, please stop," Kuroko asked politely as the bruenette nipped at his neck.

"But Tecchan! When are we gonna do it? You know that making love shows that two partners are committed, right? Let's do it!" Ogiwara exclaimed before he began to lick the pale neck. Kuroko whined and struggled, unable to bring the thought of having sex with his best friend in his mind. His Himuro-nii flashed into his mind, and before he knew it, he was in tears.

"T-Tecchan..! I'm sorry! Do you really not want to?" Ogiwara apologized, kissing the teal-head's cheek gently.

Shaking his head, Kuroko a mumbled, "I'm sorry," before standing on his two feet and running. He couldn't do it. He loved his big brother.

Running, running. Finally making his way into his brother's apartment, his eyes widened at the sight of a large, familiar red head talking with his brother. "Tatsuya-nii.." He mumbled as a waterfall of tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Tetsukkun-! What's wrong?!" Himuro exclaimed worriedly as he rushed by his little brother's side and ushering the bluenette inside the apartment.

"Are you alright?" Kagami asked, patting the bluenette on the back.

"Is it okay.. If I talk to Tatsuya-nii alone?" Kuroko pleaded helplessly as he clung onto the hem of his big brother's shirt.

"Yeah, it's cool. See you tomorrow, Tatsuya," Kagami said as he left.

"What's wrong, Tetsuya?" Himuro asked in a soft voice, wiping tears away from Kuroko's now messy face.

"I.. I.. Well.. Ogiwara-kun wanted to do it.. But I.. I couldn't," the small male explained in a whimper. "And.. I felt bad because all this time, I've been leading him on even though.. Truly, I only love Tatsuya-nii."

"Tetsuya.."

"I'm sorry I pushed you away.. But you only loved me as a brother so I had to. It hurt too much.."

"Tetsuya.. I love you, too, okay?" Himuro confessed, a weak smile on his face. "I've always loved you best. I've loved you for a far longer time than you've loved me."

"Not as a sibling..?"

"No, not as a sibling," Himuro replied as he gave the bluenette a small, chaste kiss. "And now you're finally mine."

not proud of this one orz

**[#] Cafe [#] **

Himuro couldn't help but visit that one café over and over again, not because of his little brother Kagami, but because of _him. _He was soft-spoken and hard to detect, small and frail-looking. He was expresssionless, showing no signs of emotion of any kind. And yet, he smiled for Himuro, he blushed for Himuro, and not only that.. He told Himuro something he's always been told. But when it came out of his mouth, it made him so happy.. So.. Accomplished?

_"You're very beautiful, Himuro-san," Kuroko had said, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Himuro-san is lucky he can look so manly yet gentle and nice. I wish I could look as amazing you as you, Himuro-san." _

And ever since, he's found himself visitting Kuroko every day, a pleasant smile on his lips. They'd talk for a while, about this and that, until the ravenette had to go and work. But he'd come back the next day and repeat and repeat.

It was refreshing, talking to the bluenette. Before he knew it, a love had blossomed.

**[#] Song Just For You [#] /Slight Impliments of AkaKuro/**

Kuroko was a well taught pianist despite his college major in Psychology. Akashi Seijuurou, a family friend, had taught him when they were merely children as gratitude for the bluenette who saved the red head's life. Kuroko, no doubt, enjoyed pressing his fingertips gently onto the white keys and loved the sound of the stringed instrument. The piano expressed the emotions his physical features could not express, whether it was happiness, sadness, or anger. Kuroko had played the piano to his liking, to his mood; the piano represented his whole being.

It was a rainy day and Akashi had moved away to Kyoto, which made the bluenette very sad. The two were best of friends, brothers, even. Not having the mysterious and alluring male by his side was a large change that Kuroko wasn't too ready for. Afterall, they were together since birth. Pressing his fingertips onto the keys and starting a familiar melody Akashi had taught him, the bluenette began to lose himself in his music, a few tears slipping out of his eyelids. Losing the red head was a bit like losing a piece of himself.

But as he played, he heard footsteps, soft and graceful. A few claps and Kuroko stopped his angsty melody, turning his head towards the source of the clapping. His eyes caught view of a tall ravenette with creamy white skin and mesmerizing midnight jewels for eyes. His soft smile was simply sinful, not only tempting but absolutely beautiful. Kuroko had never been captivated by anyone other than Akashi himself, so this shocking encounter surprised him. This ravenette was familiar; Kuroko remembered bumping into him from time to time throughout his days in campus.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, is it?" The male's voice was silky and seductive in the most natural way possible. "It might be a bit creepy, I know, but as soon as I bumped into you, I couldn't help but fall for that azure eyes- blank yet filled with so much emotion. This piece was A River Flows In You by Yiruma, am I right? A very soft, peaceful and sad sounding melody. I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but I finally have you alone. I really wanted to speak to you. You intruiged me very much. Ah excuse me, I rambled."

The bluenette blinked, mind filled with jumbling amounts of questions. _This man.. Stalked me? _Kuroko asked himself, though ridiculous as it sounded. "Ah.." He could not capture words that fit in the situation; somehow nothing came into mind. This man in front of him simply took his breath away, no doubt about it.

"Like I said, I apologize for forcing myself onto you.. But I hope you'd keep me by your side from now on."

"Ah.. Ano.."

"I'm Himuro Tatsuya, by the way," Himuro introduced himself with a small smile.

"Ano.. Himuro-san.. Did you.. By any chance.. Bump into me on purpose.. All those times?" Kuroko asked awkwardly, eyes glued onto the wooden floor.

"Ah.. You noticed.."

"Hai.. I appreciate your interest in me. I have a very low presence so I am surprised you were able to spot me all those times," Kuroko admitted.

"Ah.. But when I first bumped into you on accident, I could spot you right off the bat. Who could miss that pile of sky blue hair?" Himuro asked with a chuckle, stepping closer to the bluenette.

"A-ano.. I am flattered.."

"You really are beautiful.." the ravenette whispered as he brought his hand up to the bluenette's pale cheeks, causing the smaller male to flinch at the touch. "I'm sorry. My hands must be cold.."

Kuroko's eyes softened as he brought up his own hands to clasp Himuro's, lips quivering into a weak smile. His hold on Himuro's hand was tight, as if it would be the end if he let go.

"Not at all... Himuro-san's hand is very warm.." Kuroko mumbled softly. "Very warm..."

With a blush, Himuro tilted his head up to hide the redness of his cheeks, earning a small chuckle from the male in front of him. "I-Is that so?"

"Hai.."

"Is it okay if I sing to you?" The ravenette asks abruptly, gulping.

"Himuro-san can sing?"

"Yes. Will you listen to my song for you?"

Kuroko nodded, hands still grasping onto Himuro's.

_"First day, first time_

_I met you, could not take my _

_Eyes away from you_

_Oh I tried, I tried_

_Shaking thoughts about you _

_Outa my head~ _

_One day, One night_

_I decided that you'd be mine_

_All mine, wrapped around in my arms_

_I tried, I tried_

_To give up on you _

_But I could not ~" _

Himuro took a deep breath and stopped, face written with embarressment. His midnight gazed down at Kuroko, suddenly softening. He couldn't take it, those pale, pale lips were too tempting.

"Himuro-san's voice is amazing. It's very soothing and nice," Kuroko commented with a pleased smile.

"I wrote it just for you, afterall," Himuro informed with a grin.

"That's very embarressing, Himuro-san," Kuroko mumbled with a blush. "Himuro-san shouldn't say such embarressing things considering this is our first time meeting."

"Hopefully not my last."

"It will not be."

[#]

"Tetsuya," Himuro called out to the bluenette as they both entered the band room together.

"Tatsuya-kun," Kuroko greeted with a nod.

"I was wondering if you were free on Saturday~." It had been about seven weeks after their first awkward meeting, in which Kuroko had given the ravenette a chance to climb up the wall he built around himself.

"H-hai.."

"Let's go on a date, then~!" Himuro suggested in a sing-song voice, throwing an arm around the smaller boy's neck.

"A-Ah.. A date? I-I've never been on a date, so.."

"It's fine! We'll just wing it, okay?"

"Hai.. I look forward to it, then."

"Yes!~"

~ (lazy Invi is laaazy)

Their date started off great with them eating at Maji's, the ravenette amused by the bluenette's obsession with vanilla milkshakes. They then roamed all over Akita, sight seeing and strolling through the surprisingly uncrowded streets of the city. They walked side by side, hand in hand (Himuro held the bluenette's hand first, of course, since Kuroko was too embarressed to do all that shoujo stuff) as they spoke of never ending nothings. Kuroko talked of Akashi, music, and his middle and high school days. He mentioned how the red head was like a brother, and how it sometimes felt more than that (which drove Himuro to be a bit jealous). Himuro talked of days in America and how he began to sing; he also spoke of his little brother Kagami and how he used to play street basketball. They were having the time of their lives, enjoying each other's company as if no one else were around them.

It was about five P.M. when it all happened. When the blood spilled and the piercing shrieks resounded throughout the whole city. Kuroko had never screamed so loud, never cried so much. Lying idly as paremedics surrounded him, Himuro struggled to keep his vision in tact. His midnight eyes frantically searched for his beloved teal-head until his vision blanked and he fell unconscious.

"Calm down, sir," the police stated peacefully as he took out a notepad from his pocket. He had striking navy blue hair and dark, tan skin that stood out in the crowd of light-skinned Japanese citizens. "Now tell me what happened. Starting from the beginning."

"I.." Kuroko panted, struggling to keep his composure. He rubbed his damp eyes and sniffled, cursing himself for being unable to stop the incessant tears. (... = a pause for panting) "Tatsuya-kun and I were on a.. Date until.. Until ... We were just walking until these men.. With bandanas wrapped around their necks.. They.. One of them took a knife out of his pocket.. And threatened to.. To kill us if we didn't give them money.. B-but T-Tatsuya-kun stood up to them.. And they got angry.. And the man with the-the knife swiped at him and cut his throat..." Kuroko was a hot mess, struggling to calm himself down. His heart clenched in pain and his whole body felt numb. His knees were trembling, causing him to fall down and break down once more.

"I see. I'm Aomine Daiki by the way. I'll make sure those thugs get thrown in jail. No worries," the cop reassured as he pat the bluenette on the head. "All you gotta do is have faith that your lover's gon' survive."

"H-hai.. Th-thank you.." Kuroko thanked in a whisper, eyes clouded with despair.

~( please don't kill mee!)~

It had been several months after Himuro had recovered from the fatal injury. Kuroko couldn't seem to seperate himself from the ravenette after the deadly incident, unable to shake the guilt tugging at his chest. Himuro, of course, was just alive he survived and stated coolly that the only thing that mattered was that he and Kuroko were together once more.

But that didn't help ease the bluenette's guilt.

Himuro was unable to sing, unable to express his feelings through his voice. The once naturally seductive tone of his voice turned whispery, raspy. His voice cracked uncontrollably and sometimes he couldn't bare the pain that throbbed in his throat when he spoke. Himuro could not sing. Himuro could not sing.

"Tetsuya," Himuro called to the smaller male softly, sitting up on his bed. He was cold, freezing cold, in addition to being unable to sleep.

"Hai? Is there a problem, Tatsuya-kun?" Kuroko asked, stepping into the room in a large white tee and baby blue boxers.

"Sleep with me?"

"Ah.."

"Please?" Himuro begged in a whisper.

With a sigh, Kuroko shuffled inside the bed and lay beside the ravenette, a small pout on his face. Pleased, the ravenette snuggled beside the bluenette and kissed his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko apologized in a murmur, eyes softening.

"Why?"

"You'd still be singing if it were not for me..."

"It wasn't your fault.."

"I'm sorry," Kuroko repeated.

"Sshhh.. All that matters is that we're together."

Taking a deep breath, Kuroko began to softly sing:

_"A thouasand and more blossoms floating in the wind, _

_Hear my voice echoe- _

_Reverberate in this world _

_Since you have lost your voice, _

_There is only one thing _

_I can do and that is to sing just for you.."_

"You're getting better," complimented Himuro.

"You're missing the message, Tatsuya-kun."

"Ah. You're going to sing from now on, right? That's what you said in the song, anyways."

"Tatsuya-kun is so dense."

"Tell me."

In a whisper, Kuroko murmured a soft _I love you _in Himuro's ears, shutting his eyes tight and pressing his body closer to the ravenette's.

"I love you, too, Tetsuya-kun. From the beginning," Himuro mouthed, unable to speak for much longer. Though unvoiced, Kuroko heard it. He heard it as if he were listening to Himuro's heart speak those precious words.

**A/N: Guys. **

_Guys. _

_GUYS! _

**I am in love with AkaKuro, I know. But like. THIS SHIP IS SO NICE. I'm sorry for the wait, the last one-shot was very difficult to write. I was contemplating on a character death but I'd get mobbed by MuroKuro fans so :P **

_Disclaimer: I do not own KuroBasu nor the characters. I only own my ideas. Thank you. _


End file.
